


А вместе сходить с ума лишь будем мы

by AngelJul



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Canon Era, Dark Arthur, Dark Merlin, M/M, Mysticism, Thriller
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelJul/pseuds/AngelJul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гвен никогда не любила Артура. Ей нужна была только корона. В чем девушка и признается у алтаря при всем честном народе. Артур изгоняет ее из Камелота, а ночью видит сон об убийстве своей несостоявшейся жены. Еще более странно, что и Мерлин видит тот же сон.</p>
            </blockquote>





	А вместе сходить с ума лишь будем мы

  
_«Давай вместе сойдём с ума?_  
И Планета...  
Перестанет кружиться,  
Замерев на долю секунды,  
Она перевернётся.  
Сойти с ума  
Не значит его лишиться...»  
[(с.)](http://www.proza.ru/2013/03/03/1662)  


– Я не надену ее! – стоило Джеффри приблизиться с короной, истерично завизжала Гвен. Мерлин никогда не видел ее такой: недовольно сморщенный нос, презрительный и высокомерный взгляд. Да, похоже, «повезло» Артуру с женой. Тот как раз обернулся и беспомощно смотрел на Мерлина, ища поддержки. Тяжело вздохнув, маг поспешил на помощь.  
– Гвен, – начал он, мягко приобняв за плечи будущую королеву, – но почему?  
– Потому, что ее надевала Моргана! – в голосе девушки прибавилось истеричных ноток, а Мерлин с тоской подумал о том, что идея сбежать в лес до начала церемонии была замечательной. Но совесть не позволила воплотить ее в жизнь и оставить свою, так называемую, вторую половину в такой важный час. Полчаса назад Артур буквально светился от счастья, зато сейчас бледнел на глазах. Мерлину так и хотелось ляпнуть: «Сюрпри-из!», а после мстительно добавить: «А я ведь предупреждал», но приходилось мужественно молчать. Артур еще свое получит. Тем временем, король пришел в себя и нахмурился, а Гвен скинула с плеч руки Мерлина и снова заговорила:  
– Когда я соглашалась выйти за тебя, то наивно полагала, что ты преподнесешь мне все самое лучшее. И что получаю в итоге?!  
– Так значит, все это не по любви, – ровным голосом констатировал Артур, лицо застыло бесстрастной маской. Мерлин впервые видел его таким.  
– Любовь? Какая любовь, Артур! Твоя внешность или титул, вот что интересует людей. Твое сердце никому не нужно!  
Мерлин в ужасе уставился на Гвен. Это же полнейшая чушь! Наглая ложь! Он мог с уверенностью сказать, что Артур нужен ему не из-за того, что перечислила только что Гвен. Впервые захотелось ударить девушку, остановить бессмысленную клевету звонкой пощечиной, чтобы поняла, что делает больно. Мерлин было дернулся к ней, но властная рука Артура легла на плечо, и он остался на месте.  
– Если после заката тебя увидят в Камелоте – казнят немедленно, – раздельно произнес король, но Мерлин чувствовал все его напряжение по одной лишь хватке на плече и мог представить, каково Артуру сейчас сохранять спокойствие.  
Король покинул тронный зал в гробовом молчании. Мерлин пришел в себя от скрипа закрывающихся дверей. Гвен стояла рядом, недоуменно хлопая ресницами. Похоже, девушка не ожидала, что ее капризы обернутся таким кошмаром. Из любимой королевы мгновенно превратиться даже не в придворную служанку – в бродягу.  
– Не стоило столько раз тебя спасать, – тихо произнес Мерлин, придя в себя. Он знал, что сейчас от злости его глаза полыхают огнем, но скрываться не собирался. – Мой тебе совет – послушайся Артура, иначе тем, кто занесет над твоей головой топор, буду я.  
Под испуганный вздох Гвен Мерлин развернулся и направился вслед за королем. Выходя из зала, он сожалел лишь об одном – о том, что Артуру пришлось выслушать столько лжи от недостойной его девушки. Того, что Гвен расскажет о его магии, Мерлин не боялся – теперь ей вряд ли кто-либо поверит.

Артур стоял возле окна, наблюдая за пылающим на горизонте закатом. Алые складки сброшенного на пол плаща растеклись по каменному полу, точно потеки крови, а в них утопала потемневшая от времени золотая корона. Мерлин моргнул, прогоняя наваждение, и поежился от нелепой ассоциации. Казалось, время в покоях замерло – было слишком тихо и безжизненно. Мерлин аккуратно прикрыл за собой дверь и медленно приблизился к Артуру, остановившись у него за спиной.  
– Ну же, давай, скажи, что ты меня предупреждал, – не оборачиваясь, тихо произнес Артур.  
– Безумно хочется воспользоваться разрешением, но тебе и так сейчас несладко.  
– Когда-то ты говорил, что не станешь меня отговаривать, хоть и против этого брака. Почему, Мерлин? Ведь вы с Гвен были друзьями. И меня ты тоже когда-то называл другом. Разве тебе не хотелось счастья для друзей?  
Мерлин горько усмехнулся, подумав о возможном «счастье» с такой-то женой, и надолго замолчал, раздумывая, стоит ли рассказывать, из-за чего его мнение насчет Гвен столь резко изменилось. Чаша весов в пользу «рассказать» перевесила мгновенно, стоило Артуру обернуться. Мерлин готов был поклясться, что видел в глазах короля слезы. Но Артур моргнул, и видение исчезло.  
– Мерлин.  
– Хорошо, – вздохнув, согласился маг, – начнем с того, что Гвен была подругой Морганы. И…  
– Стой-стой, – перебил его Артур, – что ты хочешь этим сказать?  
– Моргана была ведьмой.  
– И?  
Мерлин раздраженно фыркнул.  
– Ты не можешь быть настолько глупым, – произнес он, вовремя отступив назад, чтобы увернуться от подзатыльника.  
– Если ты имеешь в виду приворотное зелье, то я думал об этом, – Мерлин удивленно уставился на Артура, но тот лишь отмахнулся, продолжая говорить. – Когда Гвен не было рядом, в основном в походах или патрулях, у меня возникали подобные мысли. Ведь мне никогда не нравились раньше такие, как она. Да, она была хорошим другом, но не более. А тут внезапно я влюбился в нее. Конечно, любовь – странная штука, но не настолько же. Но потом я возвращался домой, и эти мысли испарялись.  
– Она снова опаивала тебя.  
– Возможно, так оно и было, – согласился Артур, сделав несколько шагов и остановившись подле кровати.  
Мерлин заворожено-удивленно наблюдал, как тот сам расправляет постель и забирается в кровать с ногами.  
– Что же произошло сегодня? – Мерлин устроился рядом с королем.  
– Сегодня я вернулся из патруля, ты помог мне облачиться в парадную одежду и мы отправились на церемонию. С Гвен мы не виделись весь день.  
– И тебе ничего не показалось странным?  
– Нет, а должно было?  
– Видимо, за столько лет действие зелья возымело эффект. Но не настолько сильный, чтобы можно было обходиться без него, – задумчиво пробормотал Мерлин.  
На какое-то время оба замолчали, думая каждый о своем. О чем думал Артур, Мерлин не знал, но мог догадываться. Его же мысли блуждали далеко отсюда. Мерлин отстраненно думал, как быстро он сможет найти Гвен. Хотелось отомстить. За боль, причиненную другу… и не только другу.  
– Ты тоже считаешь, что меня невозможно полюбить просто так? Что все смотрят только на титул или мою внешность? – Артур первым нарушил тишину.  
Мерлин вздрогнул от неожиданности. Он думал, король размышляет над наказанием для своей несостоявшейся жены, а оказалось… Так, стоп, что?!  
– Что?! – вслух переспросил Мерлин, резко дернувшись, чтобы развернуться в сторону Артура. Но не рассчитал своих сил и плюхнулся носом в покрывало. Артур лишь рассмеялся. Хоть его смех и был слаще музыки, Мерлина все равно накрыло возмущением, что он не преминул выразить в сопении, пока принимал сидячее положение.  
– Очень смешно, – буркнул он, поправляя съехавший набок шейный платок. – И ты идиот, раз вообще допустил такую мысль и поверил ее словам. Ей, как и Моргане, нужна была корона. Пока ты не видел, она строила глазки Ланселоту, и бедняга не мог оставаться в Камелоте, потому что, как истинный рыцарь не хотел мешать вашим отношениям; Гвейну – но тому Гвен и даром была не нужна, он пользовался популярностью и у более красивых женщин – взять ту же Моргану, но это неважно. И еще куче рыцарей, чьи имена я буду перечислять до полуночи, – закончил Мерлин и уже тише пробурчал. – Показал бы я тебе, как не за титул тебя любят…  
– Что ты там бормочешь? – переспросил Артур, еще не пришедший в себя после повести Мерлина. – Ну-ка повтори, я не расслышал!  
– Это твои проблемы. Я пошел спать, – отозвался Мерлин, опуская ноги на пол.  
Он очень надеялся, что Артур не заметит покрасневшие щеки и порозовевшие уши. И кто его за язык тянул бурчать всякую ерунду в порыве обиды? Но подняться с кровати Мерлину не дали. Артур обхватил его поперек груди и затащил назад, начав щекотать.  
– Быстро повтори, что ты там бормотал! – требовал Артур, забравшись холодными руками под рубаху мага и продолжая его щекотать. Тот не мог вздохнуть от хихиканья – Мерлин с детства боялся щекотки и Артур, узнав об этом, не брезговал иногда этим пользоваться, чтобы получить желаемое.  
– Ни за что! – выпалил Мерлин, жадно глотая воздух. – И что ты за король, который пытает свой народ! И вообще, ты должен сейчас страдать из-за несчастной любви, а ты мучаешь меня!  
Конечно, это был нечестный и очень болезненный ход, но быть защекоченным до смерти не хотелось. А иначе бы не вышло – Артур хотел услышать то, что Мерлин пробурчал себе под нос, но тот скорее откусил бы язык, чем повторил сказанное.  
– Это было подло.  
– Не подлее, чем издеваться над слабым, – запыхавшийся Мерлин соскочил с кровати и отошел к окну. На всякий случай.  
– Тоже мне, слабый нашелся, – многозначительно усмехнулся Артур, одарив Мерлина внимательным взглядом, и маг замер на месте. О чем это он?  
– И вообще, ты должен меня поддерживать, а не издеваться, – король вернулся к прежней теме, но какое-то чувство подсказывало – Артур сказал так неспроста.  
– Ты не выглядишь страдающим, как двадцать минут назад, чтобы тебя жалеть.  
– Серьезно, Мерлин, может, это моя судьба? – при этих словах Мерлину захотелось взвыть. Еще один идиот с рассуждениями о судьбе. – Смотри сам – все девушки, что пытались затащить меня под венец и на которых хотел жениться я сам, оказывались нечистью, ведьмами, или были под заклятьем. Неутешительные напрашиваются выводы.  
Мерлин обреченно застонал. Вот у кого судьба, так это у него. Порой пустоголовая настолько, что хочется придушить. Или сделать кое-что другое, но тогда придется покинуть Камелот навсегда, что было для Мерлина недопустимой роскошью.  
– И как ты стал королем? Нельзя же быть настолько…  
– Настолько? – Артур выбрался из постели и приблизился к нему, остановившись на расстоянии выдоха. Мерлин заглянул королю в глаза и поежился – столько удушающе сильной тоски и боли плескалось в них. И Мерлин сдался. Плюнув на все аргументы, которые хотел привести, он шагнул к Артуру и невесомо, неумело коснулся его губ своими. Одно касание. Легкое. Невинное. За которое Мерлин никогда себя не простит.  
– Если ты веришь в ее слова, значит, ты полнейший идиот, – прошептал Мерлин и бегом бросился к дверям.

За окном стояла удушающая для глубокой ночи жара. Ухнула сова, пролетев совсем рядом с домом, заставив вздрогнуть напряженно застывшую в дверях своего нового жилища Гвен. Она никого не ждала, тем более в такой поздний час.  
Экскалибур завораживающе поблескивал в пламени свечей, медленно поворачиваясь в разные стороны в умелых руках.  
– Что ты здесь делаешь? – отойдя от шока, она взяла себя в руки, закрыла дверь и прошла в дом.  
Ответом ей было молчание. Только лезвие меча продолжало ловить отсветы. Казалось, ночной гость наслаждается тем, как свет скользит по клинку, вспыхивая ярче на золотой отделке рукояти и у основания лезвия.  
Девушка заметно занервничала. Поведение гостя пугало. Пусть Гвен и знала, что скрывающийся под капюшоном человек не причинит ей вреда, потому что она выполнила все условия изгнания, безмолвная игра с мечом вызывала бесконтрольный страх.  
– Зачем ты пришел? – снова повторила она, пятясь к двери и жалея, что минуту назад сама же ее и закрыла.  
В ответ послышался тихий смешок. Гость не двигался, но стоило Гвен схватиться за ручку двери, как совсем рядом, в дюйме от ее лица вонзился в доски меч. И девушка поняла, что эта ночь станет для нее последней.  
В подтверждение ее мыслей, мужчина двинулся к ней, пальцы сжались на рукояти, извлекая клинок из дощатого плена. Свободная рука опустилась на плечо Гвен, потянув к себе, и она оказалась лицом к лицу с ночным гостем.  
Увидев синий взгляд, наполненный яростью, Гвен завизжала, но ладонь зажала рот. Одновременно шею обожгло ледяное прикосновение стали.  
– Не стоило говорить такого на церемонии.

Мерлин проснулся от собственного крика. В привидевшемся ему кошмаре Гвен медленно, но верно разрезали на кусочки.  
Он, конечно, хотел ей отомстить, даже убить, но наблюдать со стороны, как Экскалибур вспарывает смуглую кожу, окрашиваясь в алый, как обнажает мясо и сухожилия...  
Мерлин вздрогнул и обхватил себя руками. Это было словно наяву. Может, и было, а сон – как у Морганы – пророческий?  
– Мерлин, что случилось? – ввалившийся в комнату и явно перепуганный Гаюс окинул бледного мага внимательным взглядом.  
– Сон, всего лишь сон, – отстраненно пробормотал тот, не желая рассказывать лекарю об увиденном. – Артур уже проснулся?  
– Скорее всего, – удивленно отозвался Гаюс. – Я как раз собирался тебя будить, когда ты закричал.  
– Ага, хорошо, – заторможено согласился Мерлин и поднялся, раздумывая, стоит ли рассказывать Артуру о приснившемся или забыть, как страшный сон. Очень реалистичный страшный сон.

Первое, что бросилось в глаза, когда Мерлин принес Артуру завтрак – бледность короля. Тот выглядел ничем не лучше, чем сам Мерлин.  
– На тебе лица нет. Мышь увидел? – меланхолично и без обычного энтузиазма поинтересовался Артур.  
– Ну что ты, разве я мог испугаться мыши, если готовил тебе похлебку из крысы? А они больше и опаснее, – составляя с подноса тарелки, отозвался Мерлин, но удовольствия привычная пикировка не приносила, все мысли занимал сон. – А вот ты почему такой бледный?  
– Меня, если ты не забыл, вчера бросили у алтаря и я всю ночь переживал...  
– Ага, плакал в подушку и ждал рассвета.  
– Мерлин?  
– Да?  
– Ты знаешь.  
– О, нет, я не буду затыкаться. Лучше расскажи, что произошло на самом деле.  
Артур тяжело вздохнул, и, к вящей неожиданности Мерлина, соизволил ответить.  
– Странно видеть во сне, как твою несостоявшуюся жену убивают, разрезая на части.  
Холодок пробежал по спине и остановился в груди. Артуру приснился тот же сон? Но таких совпадений не бывает! Да и... сон ли это?  
– Ты выглядишь так, словно сейчас потеряешь сознание, – донеслось до мага сквозь туман задумчивости. – В чем дело, Мерлин? Мерлин?  
– Не ты один это видел.  
– Ч-что? – голос Артура дрогнул.  
– Мне тоже приснился этот сон, – уже четче и громче произнес маг. Вот и не стал рассказывать королю. Само все всплыло.  
– Но как такое возможно? Разве что... магия, – предположил король.  
– И зачем? Она была тебе если не врагом, то недругом точно, после того, что высказала при твоих подданных в тронном зале.  
– Ты прав... Может, все же простое совпадение?  
– Нужно найти Гвен. Если она жива, спишем все на совпадение, а если нет...  
-... попытаемся найти колдуна. Собирайся в дорогу, Мерлин.  
Мерлин был отчасти рад сложившейся ситуации – из-за сна Артур не вспомнил о его вчерашнем опрометчивом поступке. Сейчас это было бы лишним.

Чем глубже уходила в чащу дорога, тем тише становился птичий гомон. Мерлину тропа казалась смутно знакомой, хотя он и не видел ее во сне. Артур кидал на него странные взгляды, и маг решил, что и король узнал ее. Что тоже было странным. Такое ощущение, что они побывали здесь совсем недавно. Но никогда ранее они даже не выезжали сюда на охоту.  
Мерлин нашел тропу благодаря магии. Никто не знал, в какую сторону повернула Гвен, оказавшись за воротами Камелота. После ее речи народ отвернулся от девушки, все они слишком любили своего молодого и справедливого короля, чтобы согласиться с ней.  
Впереди показалась небольшая хижина – такие обычно бросают хозяева, уходя на поиски лучшей жизни, а потом они становятся приютом для усталых путников. Гвен, похоже, тоже остановилась на ночлег, чтобы потом продолжить путь с новыми силами.  
Артур и Мерлин спешились и, оставив лошадей пастись на поляне, направились к дому. Артур обнажил Экскалибур, сделав Мерлину знак, чтобы тот держался за его спиной. Маг фыркнул и ускорил шаг. Стоило открыть дверь, как в нос ударил тошнотворный сладковатый запах крови. Потеснив Мерлина, король прошел вперед и замер через несколько шагов.  
– Похоже, все-таки не совпадение, – пробормотал он.  
Мерлин сделал шаг и застыл на месте. Перед ними предстало страшное зрелище. Казалось, кровь была повсюду – разлилась по темным доскам пола, оставила потеки на стенах, особенно сильно – на внутренней стороне двери, где Гвен резали, если не сказать, кромсали. На полу, в центре небольшого помещения, лежало обезображенное обнаженное тело в луже потемневшей, почти засохшей крови. Некогда кудрявые волосы слиплись и свисали неровными сосульками. Смуглую кожу покрывали, словно рыбацкая сеть, глубокие порезы, а кое-где она вообще отсутствовала, обнажая сочившееся сукровицей мясо и сухожилия. Довершал картину изображенный на полу алый дракон с фамильного герба Пендрагонов.  
– Это...– начал Артур, глубоко дыша. – Во сне было только начало...  
– Мне страшно, – свистящим шепотом перебил его Мерлин и зажал рот ладонью, борясь с тошнотой.  
Расправы, что учинял Утер во времена пребывания на троне, вызывали страх, но это зрелище... От него кровь стыла в жилах, и озноб пробирал до костей. Кто был способен на такое зверство?  
– Она заслуживала наказания, но не такого, – сняв плащ и прикрыв тело, тихо сказал Артур. – Никто такого не заслуживает.  
– Меня пугает герб, нарисованный ее кровью, – пришедший в себя Мерлин поспешил открыть дверь нараспашку. Его сильно мутило от запаха, витавшего в воздухе. – Он, похоже, означает, что за тебя отомстили.  
– Возможно. Только вот кто?  
Мерлина тоже интересовал этот вопрос.  
Тело Гвен сожгли на небольшом погребальном костре. Хижину тоже поглотил огонь, уничтожив следы ужасного преступления. О случившемся поклялись никому не говорить и вернулись в Камелот, пообещав друг другу своими силами отыскать колдуна. Недавний нелепый поцелуй был забыт, затоплен страшными воспоминаниями…

Прошло больше недели после убийства Гвен. Мерлин не мог нормально спать. Стоило ему закрыть глаза, как воспоминания возникали перед мысленным взором. Казалось, это он совершил убийство, это его руки обагрены ее кровью.  
Маг еще больше побледнел и исхудал. Что же до короля… Сон Артура также не был крепким, он потерял аппетит и интерес к охоте. Они больше не перекидывались привычными подколками, не шутили и практически не разговаривали, пребывая каждый в своих мыслях.  
Артур хотел найти преступника, а Мерлин – забыть все, как страшный сон. Он даже жалел, что когда-то хотел убить Гвен.

– Мерлин, – Артур полировал меч, пока Мерлин прибирался в покоях. Обычно король не упускал случая пошутить над ним по этому поводу, но сейчас было не до веселья. – Там, в твоем сне, чем ее убили?  
Маг, вытирающий пол, замер с тряпкой, так и не распрямившись. На него нахлынули яркие воспоминания. Экскалибур поблескивает в полутемной комнате, лезвие ловит пламя свечей. Клинок Артура. Сделанный для Артура…  
– А тебе? – Мерлин, наконец, выпрямился и с подозрением посмотрел на короля. Тот как раз поворачивал меч, любуясь игрой света на лезвии.  
– Я не помню этого.  
– Экскалибур. Это был Экскалибур.  
Артур выронил меч и резко поднялся на ноги.  
– Но... он практически всегда при мне. И подделать такое мастерство невозможно. Судя по тому, что нам приснилось, мы видели происходящее на самом деле, но как такое возможно?!  
Мерлин благоразумно промолчал, не желая напоминать королю о причастности магии. В том, что она здесь замешана, он уже не сомневался. И от этого становилось противно. Как он мог открыть свой секрет Артуру, когда вот оно, еще одно доказательство того, что магия – зло?  
– Мерлин? – король прервал затянувшееся молчание.  
– Ты знаешь ответ.  
Артур упрямо поджал губы и нахмурился.  
– Если Гвен отомстили за меня, почему же, к примеру, Вивиан еще жива? Она ведь тоже полюбила меня с помощью магии, – угрюмо поинтересовался Артур.  
– Может, потому, что она выказывала презрение ко всем и так не оскорбляла тебя? – предположил Мерлин, хотя очень хотелось убить блондинистую курицу, когда он застал ее в объятиях Артура. Однако сейчас воспоминание о капризной Вивиан заставляло лишь скривиться. Это было очень давно. – На Митиан ты сам отказался жениться, а решение не заключать брак с Еленой было обоюдным. А все остальные, – Мерлин скривился на мгновение, – буквально поклонялись тебе. Да, и Вивиан по-прежнему думает, что любит тебя.  
Артур странно посмотрел на него и Мерлин пожалел, что не может откусить себе язык. Он ляпнул лишнего. Оставалось надеяться, что Артур не вспомнит и не свяжет тот нелепый поцелуй с этим приступом ревности.  
Мерлин отложил тряпку и устало опустился в кресло. Слабость накатила как-то внезапно, словно кто-то разлил в покоях сонное зелье. Подпер рукой голову, несколько раз моргнул, пытаясь прийти в себя, но то ли из-за повисшей густой тишины между ними, то ли из-за предшествующего недосыпа длиной в неделю, глаза слипались против его воли. Маг отдаленно слышал, как Артур тоже рухнул в кресло напротив, мгновенно отрубившись. Мелькнула мысль о том, что это было слишком быстро и странно, но затем Мерлина поглотила теплая нега сна.

Пухлые, когда-то яркие и капризно поджатые губы пузырились алой кровью, пачкая нависшие на лицо длинные белые локоны. Вивиан что-то хрипела, но слов слышно не было, только воздух выталкивал кровь из глубокой раны на горле. Экскалибур блеснул совсем рядом с ее лицом, и девушка испуганно отшатнулась. По щекам снова покатились слезы.  
– За... что...– еле внятно прохрипела она, но ночной гость молчал. Он покрутил Экскалибур в руках, схватил Вивиан за волосы и потянул назад, заставляя откинуть голову, раскрывая рану глубже. Кровь сильнее заструилась по бледной нежной коже. Незнакомец с презрением заглянул в стекленеющие с каждым мгновением глаза и резко отпустил. Затем коротко взмахнул мечом, и белокурая голова покатилась по полу, оставляя за собой кровавый след.  
Гость скривился, вытирая лезвие о розовое покрывало, и без того испачканное свежей кровью.

Артур проснулся от звенящего в ушах крика. Мерлин. Артур вскочил с кресла, через мгновение оказавшись перед сползшим на пол магом. Упал на колени, потряс его за плечо, но Мерлин не приходил в себя, продолжая загнанно дышать. У самого Артура сердце буквально выпрыгивало из груди после увиденного во сне, но состояние Мерлина сейчас волновало куда больше.  
Артур, закусив губу, влепил ему несильную пощечину, но и это не сработало. Тогда король в панике набрал побольше воздуха в легкие и, прижавшись губами к губам мага, вдохнул его Мерлину в рот. Тот сразу же закашлялся и открыл глаза.  
– Что произошло?  
– Ты не приходил в себя, – стараясь не выдавать смущения, проворчал Артур, быстрым движением коснувшись горящих губ кончиками пальцев.  
– И поэтому ты...– начал растерянный Мерлин, предлагая Артуру продолжить, но тот не собирался ему помогать, – поцеловал меня?  
– Ты задыхался, и я помог тебе дышать, – пихнул его в плечо король и помог подняться. – А если серьезно, что с тобой было? Я проснулся сразу.  
– Не знаю. Тебе что-то снилось? – опустившись на кресло, поинтересовался маг.  
– Убийство Вивиан. Такое же реалистичное, как и с Гвен.  
Мерлин побледнел.  
– Что?  
– Мне тоже, – прошептал он, и теперь Артуру стало страшно по-настоящему.

Король метался по своим покоям, словно дикий раненый зверь, заключенный в клетку. Мерлин сидел за столом и нервно барабанил пальцами по столешнице.  
– Мы ведь только говорили об этом, а потом заснули! Если бы не убийство Гвен, я бы поверил, что сон – последствия разговора. Но сморило нас странно быстро! Мерлин!  
– Артур, я не знаю, кто мог это сделать, даже мыслей нет. Оно не вредит тебе, а наказывает обидчиков.  
– Наказывает? Но за что было наказывать Вивиан?!  
– Откуда мне знать! Я здесь совершенно ни при чем и даже не вздумай срываться на мне!  
– Прости, – Артур остановился перед ним и сцепил руки в замок. – Я... я не могу спокойно смотреть, как их убивают. Да и... если король Олаф найдет возле тела дочери нашего дракона, то...  
– Войны не избежать.  
Король кивнул, глядя перед собой застывшим взглядом. Мерлин поднялся, обошел стол и, не раздумывая, обнял Артура.  
– Может, на сей раз все действительно оказалось сном. Нужно подождать – если что-то случилось, они пришлют гонца.  
Слова Мерлина оказались пророческими.  
Вивиан нашли в ее покоях, с отрубленной головой. Кто совершил такое жестокое преступление, а главное – за что, никто понять не мог. Вивиан в последнее время никому не грубила, грезила Артурам и была просто ангелом. Олаф не выдержал тяжести горя и скончался от сердечного приступа.  
Тем же вечером Артур напился до свинского состояния и заснул на полу перед камином в обнимку с кубком.

Пробуждение было... эффектным. Артур чуть не захлебнулся хлынувшей на него ледяной водой, но, в полной мере ощутив прелести похмелья, пожалел, что не захлебнулся. Разлепив глаза, он узрел недовольного Мерлина с пустым кувшином в руках.  
– Я не мог тебя добудиться. Ванна готова, настойка от похмелья на столе. Я подожду снаружи, не хочу угореть.  
– От меня так сильно пахнет? – Артур, слегка покачиваясь, поднялся на ноги и начал стаскивать с себя влажную рубаху.  
– О нет, ты благоухаешь, как роза. Да в трактире наутро и то дышать легче!  
– Не преувеличивай. Зато мне ничего не снилось.  
– Какое счастье, а я глаз не мог сомкнуть.  
– Мог бы присоединиться ко мне, я предлагал.  
– Ага, а потом и ванну вместе принять, – Мерлин осекся, поняв, что только что сказал. Артур кинул на него долгий взгляд. По его лицу ничего невозможно было прочесть… а затем он, несмотря на то, что был еще пьян, в два прыжка оказался рядом и вжал в стену.  
– Не смей, слышишь, не смей, не то, что говорить, даже думать об этом не смей! – прорычал Артур ему в лицо, обдав горячим дыханием.  
Мерлин расстроено уставился на него. Вот, значит, как Артур относился к... хорошо, что реакции на тот поцелуй Мерлин не видел, но тут король встряхнул его, зашипев, словно разъяренный кот. – Не смей говорить об этом! Все, кто, так или иначе, любил меня, уже мертвы. Твою смерть я пережить не смогу. Просто молчи, – слетело с губ, а затем Артур, после чего Артур поцеловал его. Глубоко, жадно и очень собственнически. Мерлин на мгновенье неверяще замер, но долго стоять истуканом не смог – обнял Артура за плечи, с удовольствием ощущая под ладонями теплую кожу.  
Король прервал поцелуй так же внезапно, как и начал его. Отошел от Мерлина и насмешливо бросил, облизываясь:  
– А теперь потри мне спинку.

Пока Артур проводил тренировку, Мерлин растянулся на его кровати и, задумавшись об утреннем поцелуе, задремал.  
Сон был странным. Не таким реальным, как два предыдущих. Словно кто-то быстро перелистывал картинки, показывая в быстром темпе произошедшую историю.  
Вот перед глазами появилась хижина, в которой убили Гвен. Мерлин словно со стороны видел себя, уродовавшего девушку. Гвен содрогалась в предсмертных конвульсиях, а он с бесстрастным лицом наносил ей рану за раной, одна глубже другой. Экскалибуром.  
– Ты была недостойна его поцелуев, даже под заклятьем. И поплатилась за это.  
Картинка сменилась – теперь перед Мерлином была другая комната, судя по прошлому сну – Вивиан. Девушка стояла на коленях, с запрокинутой назад головой, и тихо всхлипывала. Фигура в капюшоне сильнее намотала на кулак белокурые волосы, и провела лезвием по изящной шее девушки. Яркая кровь хлынула на белое ночное платье. Фигура отпустила жертву и отступила на шаг назад, молчаливо любуясь содеянным. Затем снова приблизилась к девушке и скинула капюшон. Артур. Мерлин почему-то даже не удивился.  
– Моей любви достоин только один человек, и это явно не ты. Даже если учесть, что без заклинания ты терпеть меня не могла.  
Дальше произошло то, что Мерлин уже видел – отрубленная голова закатилась под кровать, перемазав алым когда-то красиво уложенные пряди.  
Мерлин проснулся без криков, наоборот, он хорошо выспался впервые за последние дни. Увиденное во сне его не удивило. Он поднялся с постели, поправил одежду и направился к Артуру, на тренировочную площадку. Его король желал видеть своего мага. Артур уже знал правду. Его король принадлежал только ему.  
Слабая улыбка тронула губы Мерлина. Так будет с каждым, кто попытается заполучить Артура и его любовь. Неважно, обычным путем или с помощью магии. Они были связаны еще до рождения, а, значит, принадлежат только друг другу.  
Поэтому они ничего не делали по отдельности. Влюблялись – друг в друга, сходили с ума – вместе. Две стороны одной медали...

Далеко в горах Килгарра качал головой. Эти двое повернулись друг на друге так сильно, что магия Мерлина сошла с ума, разделив их сознания на темную и светлую стороны. И теперь у Артура и Мерлина преобладала темная. Зато пророчеству теперь не суждено сбыться – Мерлин, не раздумывая, убьет Мордреда, и они с Артуром будут править Альбионом вместе…


End file.
